Rythian's Exile Group
Rythian's Exile Group was formed in episode one of Rythian's Tekkit Series "The Tekkit Adventure", Rythian's Exile Group (yet to receive an official name) plans to build a mage tower and a sanctuary for fellow exiles. This article has been created to document the group's development and activities. Rythian, the leader, also plans to take vengeance on Sjin and Duncan, who destroyed his base and killed him in their epic battle during Duncan's Tekkit series. History Before the group was formed, Rythian, the would-be leader, woke up buried underground on an island after being killed by Sjin and Duncan and set about getting back on his feet. Remaining optimistic and determined, Rythian gathered up as many resources as he could, and relocated his base a few times, salvaging his equipment each time. Eventually, Rythian set out to find others, as he became aware of other people in the world when he found evidence of Glowstone excavation in the Nether while gathering his own. Rythian found Sips and Sjin, who took him in. Rythian pretended to have nothing and be in need of help, and he took advantage of their facilities to further increase his power at the expense of helping the duo improve SjipsCo. When Rythian felt ready, he left and set about forming his own organization. Here, Rythian Finally announced his plans: a Mage Tower and exacting vengeance on Sjin and Duncan. Before he could get started though, Rythian was joined by Zoey, who also suffered at the hands of Duncan and Sjin. Rythian built a Castle and rapidly became a true force to be reckoned with, possessing Red Matter equipment and Rending Gales (flying rings). Zoey has Dark Matter equipment, being his apprentice since she needed a new plan after losing her Mushroom village. While digging, Rythian and Zoey accidentally woke up a mysterious force that left a single message "You Dug Too Deep I Am Awakened". Rythian believes this, and a large underground monument to either a creeper or Israphel, to be a prank. Zoey was killed by Teep, a dinosaur with excellent arrow accuracy, so she and Rythian confronted and cornered the reptile, before coming to an agreement that Teep would protect the Castle while the duo were away, in exchange for his own Watch Tower to live in. After more work on the compound, and creating Volcanic Amulets, Rythian and Zoey head into the Nether to collect netherbrick and nether Warts. However, possibly because of a bug, Zoey died from fall damage when she used her Rending Gale, despite the fact that the ring is meant to prevent fall damage. Rythian managed to build a bridge for her to reach her equipment, but some of it fell into the lava and was destroyed. Regardless, the mission continued. However, Zoey came under heavy fire from Ghasts, and in a panic to reach her, Rythian hastily landed on netherrack instead of on soul sand or in lava to prevent fall damage, and died. He hurried back, collected his equipment and sought to rescue Zoey, abandoning the mission. Fortunately, Teep arrived to provide ranged assistance and they managed to escape the Nether. Instead of ending up back at their portal, however, they found themselves in the Nether Portal Simon, Lewis and Duncan build during their Tekkit series. Rythian took this opportunity to scout around the Honeydew Inc. compound, waypointing the location, and being disgusted by the "science" going on in the Jaffa Factory. As Rythian and Teep scouted the place, Zoey discretely stole some items from the facility. Knowing that the Sjips Co. work shed was merely a decoy, Rythian headed back to the real Sjips Co. base of operations to monitor how far they progressed since he worked for them. After collecting this vital intel, he made boats for Zoey and Teep and returned to the Castle. Sometime later, Zoey carried out more work on the exterior of the castle, building an impressive entrance with a fitting logo on the front wall, surrounding the area with a forest, setting up her farm, some brewing equipment storing the equipment she stole and Teep's Watch Tower. Unfortunately, Zoey had neglected to light up the tower so two Skeletons and a Creeper spawned inside. Using dirt and the tops of trees, Teep was able to get to a suitable location to shoot at the invaders. With deadly accuracy, and help from Rythian and Zoey luring out the mobs, they were swiftly dealt with. Members *Leader, Alchemist, Wizard - Rythian *Apprentice, Mushroom Expert - Zoey *Sentry - Teep Former Members *Sentry - Villager (missing) Potential Targets (Because of Sjin and Duncan) *SjipsCo. *Honeydew Inc. Facilities *Castle/Wizard Tower *Super Happy Funtime Super Ranch (Mooshroom Pen) *Farm (Constructed, not yet functional) *Watch Tower (Completed, occupied by Teep) Abilities *Alchemy Trivia *Zoey has previously called their group "Shakespeare in Jurassic Park", during a mission to the Nether. The name hasn't been used since, however. *In a short amount of time, Rythian's group has gotten much farther than any of the other groups. *The relations between Martyn and Toby's new group and Rythian's Outcast Group are currently unknown. Category:Tekkit Category:Organizations Category:Rythian